mrsbrownsboysseiresfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperMammy
}}SuperMammy is the fourth episode of the second series. Plot Agnes is feeling self-conscious about her weight after some less-then-flattering comments from her family. She decides to go on a diet but struggles to keep her resolve when she sees her favourite foods. Meanwhile, Rory is in good spirits after securing a promotion as manager of the local hair salon. However he is immediately thrown in the deep end when he has to deal with a major staff incident. And as if that wasn't stressful enough, his boyfriend Dino is in a foul mood with him after being overlooked the job. The two soon make up and are made joint managers. When Agnes begins getting chest pains, she takes some tablets that Rory found, thinking they're for heartburn, but it is actually LSD. Within moments she gets high and begins hallucinating, thinking Grandad is a horse. Winnie takes her upstairs to bed, but she isn't there long as she comes down in a Wonder Woman costume, and makes a right show of herself in front of Cathy and Professor Clowne, even jumping out of the window. The next day, Agnes has a bad headache, and her mood doesn't improve when Rory begins making jokes at her expense. Trivia *Maria does not appear in this episode. Quotes :Dermot enters in a Bugs Bunny Costume Dermot: Hiya, Mammy. Agnes: Hello, honey-bunny. (sniggers) :Agnes: (after Dermot messes up a complicated line) You must have shit yourself when you saw that in the script. :Agnes: (after she assumes Dermot, who is wearing a Bugs Bunny costume, is implying she's fat) It was nearly fuckin' wabbit season! :Agnes: Do you want a cup of tea? Dino: No thanks. Rory: No, Mammy. I just came home to drop off me bag. Agnes: Well you're not fecking leaving him (Dino) here. :Rory: It's not over till the fat lady sings. Dino: Clear your throat there, Mrs Brown. :Dermot: De-de-de-de that's all folks! :Buster: So, Dermo, whad did you want me for? Dermot: I wanted to see if you fancy doing Robin next week. Buster: (enthusiastically) Yeah! Where are we robbin'? Dermot: Not theiving robbin', Robin Robin, like Batman & Robin. Buster: Oh that Robin! Agnes: Who's robbin'? Buster: Me. Agnes: You want to give that up, son. Dermot: No, Mammy, he's not gonna be robbin' he's going to be Robin. Agnes: When? Dermot: In a few days. Agnes: But he's not robbin' today? Dermot: Obviously. Agnes: But he's going to be robbin' and you think that's alright? Dermot: Mammy, you're getting confused. Buster: Dermot, can I explain? Dermot: This should be good. Buster: You see, Mrs Brown, Robin is good, and I'm going to be Robin, so if I'm Robin Robin, then there will be no robbin' because Robin, he's not into robbin'. Agnes: Like Batman & Robin? Buster: Yeah. Dermot: Seriously, you got it from that? Agnes: I thought it was perfectly clear. :Rory: Oh, no. We're short of milk. Mammy, would you fly down to the shops and get some? (he and Cathy laugh) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes